Aftermath
by GOTA-93
Summary: A glimpse into the perspectives of Korra and her companions as she recovers from their battle with Zaheer and the Red Lotus. Some cursing, lots of Makorra. Review and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Korra

Aftermath

Authors Note

This fanfiction takes place immediately after the defeat of Zaheer and the Red Lotus. This story came by a whim and because, well, GODDAMIT AFTER WATCHING THAT FINALE WOULDNT YOU NEED SOME CLOSURE TOO?! I MEAN ITS NOT LIKE MY FEELS ARE OF ANY IMPORTANCE IN THE MATTER!*ahem* (regains composure.) This is the fanfiction that was inspired by the intensely thrilling, brilliantly superb Book 3 finale of The Legend of Korra.

**I GOTA-93 claim no rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra or any other related franchise thereof. **

* * *

"Shes alive!" Bolin shouted.

"But barely..." Mako whispered, almost afraid that if his words would be enough to send her teetering over the edge.

"Korra...say something! Please! Korra!" Tonraq pleaded.

Korra's eyes slowly fluttered open and shut, the light from the sun boring into her blue irises.

"Da...Da..." Korra moaned softly.

"Its okay sweetheart, we got you. No one else is going to hurt you." Tonraq whispered, failing to choke back the tears streaming down his face. "I'm never going to let you go. No one else is going to hurt my little girl."

"I got all of the poison out of her system, but the damage has still been done. She needs to get to a healer _NOW." _Suyin said.

"What are we supposed to do with this guy?" Kai asked, nodding his head over to where Zaheer was being held captive.

Zaheer shot daggers at the boy for reminding them that he was still trapped in a tomb of rock.

"Suyin, the soldiers and I will handle him. By the way, what happened to the others?" Lin asked.

"Lets just say Ghazan went out in a blaze of glory..." Bolin joked.

"And Ming-Hua met a very...shocking end..." Mako said.

Bolin snickered at his brother's humor. "I was trying to be serious as possible, but I didnt know any other way to put it." Mako sighed.

"We should get back on the airships and the bison. We have plenty of cleaning up to do." Suyin suggested.

Tonraq slowly rose, gently cradling the fragile avatar in his arms. Memories of their times together flooded into his mind, making tears spring anew in his eyes.

"_Daddy! I don't wanna train today! I wanna play!" Korra pleaded_

"_Korra, your mother and I have told you many times that your training is important. You want to be a big and strong avatar, don't you?" Tonraq said._

"_Can I train some other day? We were going to go see the polar bear-puppies!"_

"_Some other time, Korra."_

_Korra's mouth formed a deep frown and paced outside to where her targets for target practice were and started shooting ice darts at them._

'I wish that I could have let you play all those times you wanted to. I wish I...I wish we..."

"_Look Daddy! I caught a big one!" Korra cheered as she held up a large fish more than half her size, and still flailing wildly._

"_Hold on to it tight, Korra; You don't want it to slip away!" Tonraq warned, chuckling at how silly she looked clutching the massive fish._

"_I got it! Its not going anywhere except-" Korra was cut off by the fish suddenly slapping its fins in her face, causing her to drop it back into the water._

"_DADDY! It got away!" Korra shouted, stomping her feet._

"_Hahahaha! I told you to hold on to it! Fish are tricky like that!" Tonraq said._

_Korra stuck her lips out and crossed her arms in a pout. "I don't wanna fish anymore!"_

"_Oh Korra, there are plenty of fish left! And you know what? There is always one bigger than the one you had." Tonraq reassured._

"_Really?!" Korra asked excitedly._

"_you bet'cha." Tonraq replied._

"_Well what are we waiting for?! Lets fish some more!" Korra declared plopping down next to her father again. _

_And as Tonraq promised, they did catch another fish; much bigger than the one before. By that time, Korra was exhausted. Tonraq smiled and hoisted the child onto his back._

"_Im tired Daddy...can we go home now?" Korra moaned tiredly._

"_Yes sweetheart. We're done for the day." Tonraq answered softly._

' Back then...back then Korra, you weren't the world's savior, the last hope for mankind, you weren't even the avatar back then. Back then, you were just our little girl...Our _Korra._' Tonraq thought. 'Can we go back to those days? Those happy, simple days?'

Mako, Bolin and Asami walked together quietly, neither of them wanting to say a word.

Mako looked at Korra, not believing that the same plucky, confident girl he had known for so long was now reduced to nothing but a fragile, raggedy doll.

'How did we let this happen? How did this all get out of hand? That...that monster Zaheer...He'd better pray that he doesnt get left alone with me, because if he does, I _swear_ I'll...I'll...!' Mako thought, clenching his fists and trying his hardest to contain his rage. Bolin saw this, and put his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Its ok, bro. She'll be okay. We just gotta believe in her."

Mako took a swift breath through his nostrils trying to calm down. He looked over to Asami, who gave him a reassuring smile.

"I hope...with all of my heart... that you're right. If not, I dont think that I could _ever_ forgive myself." Mako said.

"I know someone else I wouldnt forgive..." Asami said, looking towards Zaheer, who was being moved by Suyin and Lin.

When everyone finally reached the airships and bison, Tonraq and Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Suyin and Lin piled into the airships while the airbenders went on the bison heading back to Republic city. During the whole trip, Tonraq did not leave Korra's side on a small cot on the floor. A few hours passed and Mako grew quite restless.

"If you pace anymore, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor bro..." Bolin warned.

"Bolin, not now." Mako snapped.

"Im just saying..." Bolin offered.

"JUST STOP, OKAY?! NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR YOUR JOKES! KORRA IS _DYING_ IN THE NEXT ROOM AND HER WOULD-BE MURDERER IS ON THE SAME SHIP AS US! IM GONNA WEAR ON MORE THAN THE FLOOR!" Mako yelled.

"Dude chill out. We are _all_ upset right now. You just need to stay calm..."

"STAY CALM?! OH I'LL BE CALM. ILL BE CALM AS SOON AS I BURN THAT MONSTER ALIVE FOR WHAT HE DID TO KORRA!" As soon as those words left his mouth, Mako made his way to the door to fulfill his promise.

"MAKO! GET BACK HERE! DONT DO IT!" Bolin called after him, grabbing him from behind. "I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR ON MY LIFE I'LL KILL HIM!" Mako roared.

"MAKO! THAT REVENGE IS NOT YOURS TO TAKE! WHAT WOULD KORRA THINK?!"

"WHAT WOULD KORRA THINK!? SHE WOULD WANT ME TO KICK HIS ASS!"

Bolin had had enough. He spun Mako around and landed a heavy hook to his brother's jaw, sending Mako to the ground with a thud. Mako couldnt remember the last time his brother had punched him. But he did remember that when he did, it hurt. A lot.

"Bolin..." Mako muttered when he finally regained his breath.

"Stop acting like this is only affecting you, mako! Literally everyone on this ship is broken up about this! What makes you think that you're special or exclusive in the way that you feel about her?! Bolin shouted.

"Bolin, she...when we were getting ready to save the airbenders, Korra...she was afraid. More afraid than I've ever seen her. But she ran into that battle head on...she put her very life, the lives of all the future and past avatars on the line so that the airbenders could survive. She...she was _tortured_, Bolin! But she still found strength to fight Zaheer..." mako's eyes sent streams of tears down his face. "I just cant... I just cant stand to look at her...someone so _strong_...someone who carries the whole _world_ and its troubles on her shoulders without complaint...the one that I _love_...brought down and reduced to...nothing." Mako whispered.

Bolin sat down next to his brother and wrapped his arms around his shoulders.

"We all love her, Mako. More than you think..." Bolin said looking away. "we need to be strong too. We need to be strong for her. She carries the world on her shoulders, now its our turn to carry her on ours. Because she needs us now, more than ever. Every single one of us." Bolin assured.

Mako hid his face in his knees, finally letting his tears flow freely.

"Its gonna be okay, bro. Its gonna be okay..." Bolin soothed, feeling tears in his eyes welling up as well. He glanced the dirty window of the airship, making out the outline of Republic City in the dense morning fog.

* * *

Sorry if this chapter seemed a little watered down; however, I promise that the next few chapters will have a bit more sustenance. Stay tuned!

~GOTA-93


	2. Chapter 2

Legend of Korra

Aftermath

Hello one and all! Back with another chapter for you!

**I GOTA-93 claim no rights to Avatar: The Last Airbender, or The Legend of Korra or any other related franchise thereof. **

Read, review and enjoy!

* * *

The moment the group of weary travelers landed on Tenzin's island home in Republic city, there were reporters and gawkers everywhere waiting to get a piece of the action.

"Tenzin! Tenzin! How did the confrontation between you, the avatar and the Red Lotus group end up?"

"Is the Red Lotus group still at large, Tenzin?!"

"Are the world leaders safe for now?!"

"Was the Avatar able to put a stop to their plans?

"How _is _the Avatar, Mister Tenzin?!"

As if on cue, Tonraq rushed out of the airship holding a comatose Korra in his arms. The buzz of the reporters erupted into a deafening roar, camera lights flashing furiously.

"What has happened to the Avatar?!"

"Chief Tonraq! What say you about this ordeal? Will the avatar be alright?!"

"Was Korra beaten by the Red Lotus?!"

"How long will it take for Avatar Korra to recuperate?!"

"Does Avatar Korra still intend to keep her promise to keep balance and protect the world?!"

Tonraq tried his best to keep his cool while rushing Korra into Tenzin's house; but with the reporters crowding around him, it made it painfully hard to keep his temper in check. Luckily, he didnt get the chance to tell them off when Lin stepped in front of them.

"ENOUGH! DO ANY OF YOU HAVE A SINGLE SHRED OF DECENCY?! GIVE THESE PEOPLE SOME SPACE!"

This calmed the reporters down only a fraction, cameras still flashing in rapid fire.

"Who in blazes let these vermin know what happened?!" Suyin hissed.

"I dont know! It makes no sense! No one knew where we were!" Pema said.

"Get out of here!" Ikki yelled.

"Yeah! Leave us alone, you nosy meanies!" Meelo echoed, both shooing the reporters out of the way.

"You! Why dont you make yourself useful and get us a stretcher?" Asami ordered one of the reporters.

"Uh yes ma'am!" the reporter agreed.

"You mentioned that your mother was here?" Tonraq asked Tenzin.

"Yes. She was going to wait for us to come back from the compound and meet all the new airbenders. I hope she hasnt left." Tenzin muttered, his throat still hurting to talk.

The reporter finally brought the stretcher for Tonraq to lay Korra in. Her countenance was ashen and clammy, her lips cracked and dry. Tonraq took comfort in the fact that she was breathing. Shallow and slow, but still breathing. Tonraq grabbed the bar on the side and rushed through the crowd of paparazzi.

"OUT OF THE WAY, PEOPLE!"

Mako and Bolin finally breaking free from the reporters rushed to Tonraq and Korra's side. Mako grabbed the opposite bar of the stretcher and ran with Tonraq to the main lobby of the air temple. Tonraq smiled at Mako, and Mako in turn gave a reverent nod.

Katara was walking out into the open when she finally spotted the group she rushed over, concern written in her eyes.

"Mother!" Tenzin, Kya and Bumi said in unison.

"Tenzin! Kya! Bumi!" Katara called urgently. "What has happened? Why in the world are all of these reporters here? They've been here since last night!"

"We dont know either, mother. We are just as confused as you are..." Kya.

"Mother...you have to help Korra...shes..." Bumi began, before succumbing to a rash of coughs.

"What about Korra?" Katara asked. She looked behind them and saw Mako and Tonraq running with Korra on the stretcher.

"KORRA!" Katara gasped. Mako and Tonraq slowed down in front of Katara allowing the healer to take a look at her.

"What in the world happened to her?! To _all_ of you?!" Katara marveled.

"The Red Lotus terrorists captured all of the airbenders, took out Tenzin, Bumi and Kya along with them. They took them all hostage and demanded that Korra turn herself over to them in exchange. We were going to go along with their wishes, but they tricked us and took the airbenders _and_ Korra!" Mako explained.

"And when we finally found them, the Red Lotus induced her into the avatar state with some sort of poison and tried to kill her. But she was able to fight them off and take the leader down. But that poison took her down with him. Fortunately Suyin here was able to draw out the poison, but the damage has already been done. Katara, please, my daughter _needs_ you!" Tonraq begged.

Katara pursed her lips and nodded. "I will do whatever I can. Set her in the main room." Katara then turned and said in the firmest way possible "That goes for the rest of you! Whoever among you is injured, come inside!"

Everyone conceded and led the injured into the house. Seeing that everyone was safe inside, Lin and Suyin went back to the airship to fetch Zaheer and hand him over to the authorities that were luckily already present.

"Be careful with him. I want him locked away in the most secure facility that we have until we can relocate to a better location." Lin commanded. The policeman saluted her and dragged the still entombed Zaheer away.

"THE RED LOTUS WILL RISE AGAIN! THE AVATAR WILL BE ANIHILIATED! THE AVATAR AND ALL OF THE WORLDS TYRANTS WILL FALL!" Zaheer roared.

"Oh put a sock in it, ya loony." one of the officers ordered. And out of nowhere, Bolin came up and, indeed, stuffed another one of his socks in his mouth. "I thought I already took care of that?" Bolin wondered out loud.

Back inside the house, Korra was set down in the middle of the main room and Katara immediately got to work. She closed her eyes and slowly and skillfully waved her hands over Korra's whole body. A minute passed and she grunted, "We need to get her to the pool."

"The pool? Wheres that?" Mako asked.

"Its down the hallway. I'll show you." Jinora offered, who until now was standing quietly a safe distance away.

They picked Korra up once more and followed Jinora down the hallway and reached the room of the small indoor pool.

"Im afraid I need to ask everyone to stay outside for now. Pema, Jinora and Asami, could you assist me?" Katara requested.

"Me? But what can I do?" Asami asked.

"You'll see. Just come with me." Katara answered, ushering the three women into the room. She turned around to the rest of the group standing outside.

"Please Katara..." Tonraq began.

"Tonraq, your daughter is very strong. I will do all that I can to make sure that she makes it out alright." Katara assured.

"Thank you Katara. I have all faith in you." Tonraq sighed.

Katara nodded and closed the door behind her.

Tonraq and Mako returned to the main room where the others were still being treated. When everyone's wounds were treated, silence fell on the room as they waited for any sort of notice from Katara. Every now and then, either Asami, Pema or Jinora would rush out to get something from another room and return again in silence. Suddenly, Pema rushed out and looked to Kya.

"Kya! Are you well?"

"Well enough. Does mother need my help?" Kya answered, standing herself up.

"Yes! And hurry!" Pema urged, leading Kya out of the room.

Silence again ones left looked to one another for a reaction. Not one of them said a word. Not even Bumi or Bolin, who were always the ones to break uncomfortable silences. Mako sat huddled in a corner with Bolin not far away. Tenzin meditated, Ikki, Kai and Meelo sat by their uncle Bumi and tried to distract them with a pick up game of pai sho. Tonraq looked out the balcony and watched the activity that was still outside.

Two and a half hours passed when Katara finally emerged from the pool room and appeared in the main room. Everyone stood at attention while Tonraq ran up to the elderly woman.

"Katara, how is she?" Tonraq pleaded. She hung her head a little. "You should be quite proud of your daughter. She fought with all of her might within and without. But as a result of her struggle, she bears many injuries..."

"what are you trying to say?"Tonraq urged.

"The poison has severely damaged many of her internal organs. Her liver and kidneys took the brunt of the damage, but her heart has also been damaged in some areas. But those were just the affects of the poison those Red Lotus rebels gave her; Her battle injuries are just as severe. The bones in her legs are all but shattered, that along with a fracture in her right arm. It appears to me that she was tossed around quite a bit. If she had refrained from fighting, she would have come out in better shape. But I'm afraid that the extensive injuries in her legs will take a long time to heal, if they heal at all. Its a great possibility that she may never walk again..."

Tonraq as well as the rest of the room stood completely speechless. No words could articulate the shock that they felt when they heard the news of Korra's fate.

"C-c-could I see her?" Tonraq whispered.

"Of course." Katara said, allowing him to pass. Mako swiftly rose and stormed outside the building, purposefully knocking over and breaking a vase on the way. Bolin shuffled stuffed his hands in his pockets and wandered. Kai went into the pool room to see Jinora. Tenzin released a deep sigh.

"At the very least shes alive. We should be very thankful for that."

Meelo and Ikki crawled over to their father with somber looks on their faces.

"Daddy? Does that mean, Korra can play with us anymore?" Meelo asked.

"Will Korra still be the avatar?" said Ikki.

"Only time will tell. We must have faith that Korra will make a full recovery. And no matter what happens, Korra will still be the avatar. She will be the avatar until she breathes her last breath. And as she has demonstrated thus far, she isnt going anywhere. Dont you worry. Korra will pull through." Tenzin reassured.

"He's right. That Korra is quite the trooper. I have never in my life met a person so...well...determined...it takes a lot of mental prowess to exude the tenacity that that young lady did yesterday. But Im afraid of what is to come..."

"What do you mean, Bumi?" Tenzin asked.

"Whenever a soldier comes back from an especially gruesome battle, no matter if it was a loss or a victory, they are never quite the same. They have nightmares that haunt them for years afterward and their senses are heightened ten-fold. Even the slightest pop of a firecracker could send them over the edge. Korra had the strength and survived the battle, but does she have enough strength to _heal_?"

Tenzin grunted in agreement. "I suppose that all we can do for now is pray. Pray that her body heals and pray that she finds strength to heal her spirit. All we can do is wait."

Mako wandered outside the building trying to process what had just transpired. He saw some of the reporters approach him and began shooting a barrage of questions.

"Mako! What can you tell us about the Avatar's current condition?" one of the reporters drilled.

Mako sighed and pushed back his hair, knowing that there was no escape from their inquiries.

"The avatar is currently in critical but stable condition. She, along with chief Beifong, the air nomads, my brother and myself were able to suppress the Red Lotus's plans of executing the avatar and other world leaders. We are not sure if there are any more Red Lotus rebels still at large; but if they are we will do everything in our power to make sure that they are brought to justice. That I will see to _personally._" Mako declared, staring down the reporters that had formed a large semi circle around him.

"All that we ask is that the media give the families of Avatar Korra and master Tenzin space and time to recover from this ordeal. No further questions." Mako said, walking back to the house, the reporters erupting in even more raucous interrogation.

Bolin met his brother by the door and sighed.

"Are you sure that was a good idea to tell the media that much?" Bolin asked.

"Its enough to keep their greedy hands occupied for now. They were going to find out one way or another anyways. I just still cant wrap my head around this whole situation..."

"Im sure its not as bad as it sounds; Just you watch, Korra will be back to her old self in no time!" Bolin cheered.

"Substantial damage to her internal organs and multiple fractures in her legs and arm: that doesnt sound like something you can just put a bandage over and expect it to be better in the morning." Mako replied sardonically.

"Dude, dont worry! Shes the avatar! Shes gotta-" Bolin began.

"Yeah? Well she's human too! Shes not immortal, Bolin!" Mako snapped.

"Mako..." Bolin appeased. Mako sighed and ran his fingers through his wild hair. "Im sorry Bolin. I just dont think I can rest easy until Korra is better."

"Like I told ya earlier bro, we gotta believe that she will find the strength to bounce back from this. In the meantime, its our job to help her out and make her recovery as easy as possible. We could sing songs, sign our names on her cast, hey ! I bet I could even put on a little Nuktuk skit for her! Provided that Varrick lets me use the props and the costume..." Bolin rambled on while Mako mulled over Varrick and his past offenses. Then a thought came to him, 'Could it be that he was the one..?"

In the pool room, Asami, Kya, Pema and Jinora were cleaning up when Tonraq entered. He went straight to Korra's side, lifting her out of the pool of water.

"It would be a good idea to get her changed. I can take you to the spare room." Pema offered. Tonraq nodded, not taking his eyes off of his daughter. Pema led them to a room already made and furnished. The smell of sandalwood incense flooded his senses as he scanned the room. He set Korra down on the bed, careful as to not jostle her too much.

"Pema? Could we...could we have a moment alone?" Tonraq asked.

"Certainly." Pema said. When she closed the door behind her, Tonraq's eyes sprang with hot tears.

"Korra..."

Tonraq took her calloused but slender hands into his own while trying to regain control over himself.

"Well done, sweetheart. You sure showed those Red Lotus maniacs what for, right? Heh. I knew you could. But still...why do I feel so upset over this? Why cant I help but feel like that bastard Zaheer stole you away from me even though you're right here in front of me?" Tonraq continued to sob. "I know you have a duty to this world, being the avatar and the keeper of peace, but...most of all...you're my little angel, Korra. Do you have any idea how excited your mother and I were when we finally got to hold you in our arms for the first time? When you took your first step? When you called us 'mama' and 'papa' for the first time? How our hearts soared? But when we found out that you were the avatar...well of course we were proud! We were very proud; but we were scared too...what if it was too much for you to handle? What if the world became so far gone that not even you could provide the solution? What if...something like this happened? Korra, we had all of these fears and more. But we knew that if you put your mind to anything, you would get it done. We knew deep down that the spirits chose you for a good reason. I guess what I'm trying to say is, to the world and the universe beyond, you are the avatar. But to me, your mother, Tenzin, and everyone else that loves you: you are and always will be Korra."

"_Our Korra."_

* * *

Hope this chapter was a bit better! Thanks everyone for the reviews and followings/favoritings! It really does drive me to do better!


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Korra

Aftermath

**Authors Note:**

Wow! I have never had so many follows or favorites in such a short amount of time! Thanks everyone for the support! I know the last chapter was a bit buggy (grammar, spelling, and what not), I suppose that's what I get for writing and editing at 3 o'clock in the morning. As a grammar nazi myself, it irks me when I see spelling and grammatical errors in someone else's work, but its just downright embarrassing when I see it in my own work. So I promise to be extra thorough with my editing and not do it into the wee hours of the night!

Thanks everyone for the feedback, it really does help me do a better job! Keep it up!

* * *

_Darkness._

_Deep, writhing, darkness._

_Darkness that breathes._

_Darkness that suffocates._

_Darkness that robs you of your very being._

_Your very essence._

_Your very existence._

_Darkness._

_And she was falling in it. _

_Falling hard, fast._

_She searched her body for breath to scream._

_But the darkness stole that from her too._

_Despite her fear, she looked around._

_Not knowing left from right,_

_Up from down._

_Then._

_Something tickled her sensitive skin._

_Her body went rigid._

_The tickle in one place,_

_Became a burning sensation in another._

_Soon it covered her whole body._

_She clawed at her skin and ripped at her scalp._

"_Stop it...Stop it...Stop it!"_

_Suddenly, she felt something cold and hard._

_Like an anchor, it pulled her down._

_The clinking of chains echoing in the fathomless shadow._

_She tried to pull away, but to no avail._

_She looked down to see two small lights,_

_Glowing hot and red like rubies._

_Two small grew into three. _

_The third seeming to open like a wide and slimy mouth._

_Rows upon rows of teeth lined the lips, seeping poison._

_Poison._

_The metallic, viscous, poison._

_She screamed with all of her might, hoping that someone would save her._

_No one. _

_She was all alone._

_And this monster was going to swallow her whole._

_The chains dragged her lower and lower towards the monster's mouth and into the throat._

_The beast's mouth shut with a mighty snap._

_She was surrounded by burning fluid._

"_I cant breathe...! I cant..."_

_The muscles in the walls of the beast contracted, pushing her lower and lower._

_Finally, she fell and splashed into a pool._

_The smell._

_Her feet burned from the acid._

_She tried in vain to punch the wall of the beast._

"_Just give up, avatar."_

_She gasped and turned around to see only a floating mask._

"_Didn't I tell you? You're not needed anymore." _

_The metallic looking bile from the floor congealed and stood, taking on the form of Amon._

"_No! Leave me alone!" she pleaded._

"_Oh what's wrong, avatar? Are you afraid?" said another voice, more bile formed into her uncle, Unalaq._

"_No..." she whispered._

"_Ahahahahaha!" another voice boomed "Your fear! I can taste it! Its delectable!" _

_She looked to the walls of the beast's belly and saw black shadows forming, making out the spirit of darkness: Vaatu._

"_Get away!" she waved her arms, hoping that it would make them disappear._

"_You are nothing. Without your bending, you are nothing." came a final voice._

_Right in front of her, from the metallic bile, formed Zaheer._

"_The world doesn't need you."_

"_You have no purpose here."_

"_If you were just to disappear, no one would miss you."_

"_Just give up."_

"_Let go."_

"_Let go."_

"_LET GO."_

"_LET GO!"_

"_NOOOOOOO!"_

_..._

"Korra!"

_..._

"Korra!"

"_Who is that? Who is calling me?" _

"Please, sweetheart! You have to wake up!"

"_Wake up? That was a dream?"_

"Korra! Wake up!"

"C'mon, Korra! You gotta wake up!"

She tried to open her eyes, but their images were blurred. She saw a small light in the corner of her eye.

"Put that fire out!" called another voice.

"Where...am...I?"

When her eyes finally focused, she saw Asami, Mako, Tenzin and her father above her bed, anxiety apparent in their eyes.

"Korra, its okay. It was just a dream. You're here, with us." Asami cooed, smothing her tangled hair out of her face.

"You're safe, sweetheart. We got you." Tonraq assured, holding her sweaty hand tightly in his own.

"Amon...Unalaq...Vaatu...Zaheer!"

"They're all gone, Korra. You're safe. Its going to be alright." Mako said.

They were all smiling at her, but they weren't happy.

'Why are they looking at me?' Korra thought.

"What happened?" Korra asked.

"You were having an awful night terror. You were thrashing and screaming wildly." Tenzin informed.

"You even started spitting out fire. I've had my share of nightmares, but I've never done that before." Mako mentioned. Korra turned her head towards the door and saw Bolin, Pema and the airbender kids huddling and hiding around her mother.

"No...they cant see me like this..."

Korra turned over and began to sob into her pillow and blankets around her.

"Its okay, Korra. Everything is going to be alright." Asami said, petting her head.

"Korra, I sent a message to your mother earlier today. She will be here in the morning. Is that alright?" Tonraq said.

Korra continued to sob, the pillow and blankets around her face beginning to soak through.

Asami, Tonraq, Tenzin and Mako all looked to each other, none of them knowing what to do.

"I'll stay with her until she falls asleep again." Mako volunteered.

"No, Mako. I'll stay." Asami said. "I'll call you if I need anything."

Mako looked at her for a moment, then finally nodding. Tonraq, Tenzin, Mako and the others quietly left the room, leaving Asami and Korra alone. Asami pulled up a chair next to Korra's bed and let the avatar cry herself again to a tumultuous sleep.

"Its gonna be okay, Korra. We're here for you. We're all here for you." Asami whispered, rubbing Korra's bare arm.

'_Its not going to be alright. I cant let them see me like this.'_


End file.
